


Side Hustles

by WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken



Series: The Wicked Men [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken
Summary: One shots set within the Ezekiel 25:17 universe





	Side Hustles

Marcus Luwin didn't particularly want to be in this room. Not because he didn't belong here, he was a lawyer, or because he might be seen, the entire point was to have this conversation in a place where the presence of both parties could be written off as coincidence. It was because the annual Law Society Gala was an event where the most senior lawyers got to show their devotion to the arts, and the acts were esoteric and almost always terrible. The current one, which appeared to be a play about a cow being taken off for war service to the dismay of its overly dramatic owner, being an obvious example. He checked the score of the Direwolves-Lions game on his phone, as the beast was put out of its misery. When he looked up, he saw James Hendry walking towards a door. He got up out of his seat and followed.

Hendry headed for the bar. Marcus stepped up beside him. "Gods know we need all the lubrication we can get to get through this."

"Good evening, Marcus"

"I don't know what's so good about it, James." James smiled. The two men exchanged pleasantries as the bartender brought their drinks. They gravitated towards the back of the bar. As the conversation wound down, Marcus led them down a hall and then to some stairs that led to the rooms below the theater.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger, Marcus?"

"You represent Marvin Gerard." It wasn't a question.

"And you represent his employer." Again, not a question. "I won't discuss the case, and I won't take orders."

"No orders, run the case how you want. I'm just here to deliver a message."

"Talk and be killed, I think he's got the idea."

"This is more a confirmation of the arrangements." He pulled a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to James. It was for a car wash business. On the back was written 'hazard pay’. "Give that to his wife."

"What's hazard pay?" Hazard pay was 2,000 dragons a month for a no-show job, the Company taking over their mortgage, and an account for each of his children in the amount of 50,000 dragons, accessible when they turned twenty-five. It was probably overkill, but the Company was flush, and even one person talking could be a major threat. Beside they were asking him to spend twenty years in prison.

"I honestly don't know."

"And if he talks?"

"My clients are confident of his loyalty."

"And if he talks?" The money goes away, and they kill him.

"I think we both know the answer to that." He stood up and headed back. Maybe he could talk to the cast about giving him the same treatment they gave the cow.


End file.
